Proud
by aprileagle
Summary: What have you done today to make you feel proud?" Sometimes the little things in life are what make us proud. COMPELTE


"What have you done today

To make you feel proud?"

Proud 

**(by April Eagle)**

"You've wanted to go out with that baka?"

Haruka trotted through the dinning room. It was lunch time but she had not touched her meal so far. Unnoticed her ramen steamed. The tall blonde held her chopsticks tightly in her trembling hands. Trembling because of anger.

"I did not intend to go out with him, Ruka."

Michiru, her girlfriend, sipped at her small bowl and looked warning up into furious sparkling eyes. Then she sighed deeply and shrugged helplessly her shoulders. "I wanted to help him."

"Oh yes, all of a sudden! I thought that we both don't like him, but now you want to help him! Where did you wanted to go tomorrow? To a nice, romantic restaurant?"

Michiru watched how Haruka opened the fridge door for three times without pulling anything out. Normally she did not like to argue with her girlfriend – and normally they did not have a real reason to argue. However, today it was amusing. Haruka reacted like a little jealous child over something so normal.

"Are you jealous?" asked the sea goddess and could not hold back a silent giggle as Haruka blushed deeply. No, she would have never admitted that she was jealous whenever another human being even dared to lay eyes on her, especially not him.

"Jealous? Me?" Now Haruka pouted and it was really hard for Michiru not to burst into funny laughter. "I know that guy. I've seen the way he looked at you at the concert, in your changing room! He's a peeping Tom and I won't let you go out with him!"

"Are you sure you're still talking about the same person and not about devil in person?"

"He IS the devil!"

Michiru smiled brightly as she put her chopsticks away and walked over to her girlfriend. Haruka watched her for a moment and forgot her anger as Michiru kissed her gently, pushing her softly against the sink unit.

"So you think I am too weak to help him?" asked Michiru innocently and ran her hands through already messed blonde hears.

"… weak…?" It was obvious that Haruka's thoughts were everywhere but surely not at the argument any longer.

"Guess you're right, Ruka. That's why you are going to help him."

"… help…?" It took Haruka some moments to understand her lover's word's meaning. Her face darkened immediately and she shook her head. "Why? Why should you help him? And why – for heaven's sake! – should I help him?"

"Because he can't do it all alone." Michiru returned to her ramen and took another sip. Then she glanced over to her lover. "I've promised him to come with him since he's not so used to our bureaucracy, but I have this rehearsal tomorrow and so I can't come with him. You'd be a real honey if you'd take my place instead."

Michiru blinked begging at her girlfriend. Haruka raised one eyebrow, chewing thinking on her lower lip.

"It's clear to you that we'll kill each other within two minutes, right?"

"Oh, it's for a good purpose, you'll survive it until the very end, I am sure."

"A good purpose?"

"Hai. He wants to find something for his brother's birthday. You know, he's going to be seventeen next weekend."

"Yes, I remember." Groaned Haruka and sighed deeply. She knew when she had lost. Michiru's begging eyes and alone the thought of finding a nice birthday present for a nice teenager who meant a lot to her convinced her. Even if it meant for her being alone with that baka for at least four hours.

"I remember clearly all the preparations Minako did. Does Makoto know that it's only going to be a small birthday party and that we didn't invite the entire Salvation Army?"

"Dunno." Michiru shook unknowing her head and they both had to grin at the thought of the senshi of thunder, always making the most delicious food, always making it for at least two hundred people.

"I hope Mina doesn't want me to sing another karaoke."

"But the last one was so good."

"Yes, you laughed so hard that everyone feared you'd choke."

"I told you, it WAS good."

Haruka looked shortly into sparkling blue eyes and bowed her head, resigning.

"Ok, Michi. You owe me something, I'll help him."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Michiru leaned across the table and kissed her girlfriend loving. Then they returned to their meals and ate for another minute in silence. Until it was interrupted again by Haruka.

"Where does that baka want to go anyway?"

"To a dog's breeder."

Dog's breeder?

Haruka's eyes grew wide and she got a little bit pal. However, before she could react, before she could protest, little Hotaru started to cry in her cradle and Michiru was suddenly very busy in comforting and feeding her little, six months old daughter.

The tall blonde only watched her and finally closed her eyes.

Great.

A dog's breeder.

Why me?

"I know you don't like me. As I don't like you. So don't pull such a face and let me in." The young man looked over the rim of his sunglasses and grinned down into the Ferrari. It was a sunny summer day, so Haruka had opened the roof to enjoy every ray of light. Hotaru, sitting behind her in her child's seat, obviously enjoyed it, too. Loudly she laughed and stretched her small arms towards the young man. His face softened and he bowed down to her, stroking loving over her redden cheeks. It was true, he did not trust the baby's mothers an inch, but he really adored Hotaru. He knew, one day she would be a real daredevil and break all men's – shortly he glanced over to the blonde and had to grin even wider – or all women's hearts.

"Hi, little one. Do you remember me? I am your uncle Sejya."

"Yes, she does remember. No one's ever able to forget your dump face. And no, she is NOT your niece. At least not as far as I am able to remember."

"You're incredible unfriendly, didn't anyone tell you?"

"Yes, I am. And I am proud of myself!"

"Baka!"

"Idiot!"

They both stared at each other, flashes seemed to dance through the air. For a moment nothing could be heard than two birds singing above in the trees somewhere. Finally Haruka rolled her eyes and leaned forward to open the door.

"Hop in. I've promised Michi to help you. I have no idea how you could convince her in the first place."

"Maybe it was my irresistible charm?"

"Surely not!" Haruka growled, then she started the engine and drove quite fast along the highway. Sejya gulped down some warnings. He knew that she was a very good driver, last year she had won very important races, but still he did not feel safe when she was holding the steering wheel.

She's driving us to death!

He's driving me crazy!

"So you want to give Yaten a doggy for his birthday? Does he like dogs? You know, a dog's a big responsibility and you're often to your concerts. I don't want you just to buy a dog because you don't know what else to give. You can't give back a pet once you don't need it any longer! A pet's a family member as everyone else!"

Sejya stared at her for a moment in silence. He had expected a lot of bad words from her, maybe even a big argument, just like all the arguments they always had during the fights with Sailor Galaxia, but he would have never expected such a serious speech like that from her.

"I know that." He mumbled, still a little bit surprised. "When we were younger we had a dog. I know how it is to take responsibility."

Haruka shortly turned her head and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then she concentrated again on the road. It was obvious that she did not believe him, but he could live with that.

For another long time they drove in silence. Wind was playing with their hair, the radio played soft violin music.

He and a dog. Goddess. That's going to be a big catastrophe.

Haruka controlled the rearview mirror and smiled gently as she saw little Hotaru yawning and settling into sleep.

On the other hand, Yaten's there to protect the doggy.

The blonde reached into the glove compartment while speeding up, making Sejya gasp and reaching for any hold he could find. Slowly she pulled her sunglasses out and grinned at a pale young man.

Well, a dog has teeth, it's able to bite him.

Satisfied with the idea of Sejya having bit off his right hand, Haruka put the sunglasses into her shirt's pocket and glances shortly at the signs near the road.

One more mile and I am going to throw up my breakfast…

"So, you had a dog? Can't imagine you going for a walk."

Sejya raised his head. His face got green the next moment when Haruka cut a blind bend, causing his stomach to turn around. Hotaru, in her child's seat, only smacked and kept on dreaming. Obviously she was used to her mommy's driving style. However, Sejya was not.

"Slow down…" choked the lead singer of the Three Lights and almost hit his head on the windscreen as Haruka braked violently.

"Are you feeling sick?" Her eyes widened and she bent over to open the door. "Then get out!"

"Nice…" Sejya took a deep breath and slowly, very slowly, his body relaxed again. "You are the one driving like hell and I am the one being pushed out."

"It's not my fault for you being such a weak baka."

"Weak? Gomen, my stomach isn't a spin dryer."

"No? Now I am disappointed."

"Poor Haruka."

They both stared again hostile at each other, before Sejya leaned back in his seat and closed the door again.

"Just drive a little bit slower, ok?"

Haruka watched him for a moment in silence, surely deciding if she should kick him out or not. Finally she nodded and started the engine again.

"Ok."

For the next five minutes they drove in silence. Sejya enjoyed the slow driving style and almost dozed off in the sun's light as the car came to another halt. Tiredly he opened his eyes and stared confused at the big sign hanging over an old building.

"Nani?" he pulled his glasses off his nose and turned around to watch Haruka taking sleeping Hotaru out of her child's seat, wrapping her up in a soft scarf which she tied around her upper part of the body. Now Hotaru slept near her mother's chest and suddenly Haruka did not look so hard any longer.

"A home for animals?" asked Sejya after he needed some moments to get used to the Haruka-mommy-sight. "I thought we'd go to a dog's breeder. Michiru said that there's a really good one near Tokyo."

"Pedigree dogs always find a new home." Haruka stroked gently over fluffy dark hairs before she turned towards the old building. "These dogs here have more difficulties." Shortly she looked into surprised dark eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Just gimme ten minutes. If you haven't find a dog then, I'll drive you to the breeder, ok?"

She entered the house and sighed relieved. It was cooler inside, here were more shadows. It really was a hot summer day and she did sweat a lot in her dark pants. Well, she would have rather melted than showing Sejya her naked legs, or, even worse, the one and only skirt she owned, beause Michi insisted in buying it last year.

"Ok." She could hear his defeated whisper but this time she did not grin. Haruka only held her daughter a little bit tighter and bowed politely towards the young woman who came running over to them to guide them through the whole facility. No, she would have never admitted it out loud, especially not in front of that baka, but she was afraid of dogs. Well, not of small dogs, they were rather cute than dangerous. She did not like those big dogs, no matter how begging their brown eyes looked. Haruka had been very small when her grandfather's dog bit her, since then she was more than happy to have a big fence between her and those animals.

Michi also wants a pet.

Haruka smiled loving as little Hotaru opened her eyes for a moment, looked around sleepily, yawned deeply and returned into her sweet baby dreams.

Maybe I can convince Michi that a cat's also a nice pet.

"…and there are so many dogs here?" Sejya talked to the friendly woman without pause and for a moment Haruka wanted to slap him for flirting with strangers again. However, she held herself back, because he was only nice to her. He did not stare at her so greedily as he did sometimes stare at other girls – especially Usagi – no, he walked slowly over to the cages, looking with serious eyes into the shadows. Haruka could see some movements behind the wire netting, water sparkled in small bowls, there was dog food in some others. Often it was untouched.

"Yes, but mostly we try to give them…" continued the nice woman, but Haruka did not listen to her any longer. She stepped a little bit back as a dog came over to them and crashed into the wire netting. It shook its head and blinked a little bit confused into the sun. Then it sniffed and started excitedly to whimper. Its tail started to shake and it licked Sejya's finger as the lead singer went on his knees to take a closer look at the little creature.

Haruka watched Sejya laughing and teasing the little dog. Obviously it was only a few months old. The tall blonde was not very interested in dogs, she did not know all those different breeds by heart, but she knew that this dog was going to be a lot bigger in just one year. Now it was cute and clumsy, but soon it would be big and heavy and…

It doesn't have to be dangerous!

Your grandpa did not take enough attention, that's all!

Your grandpa's dog was not used to small children. It did bite, because it was afraid of a small girl suddenly trying to pull out his ears.

That was what she tried to tell herself whenever she was afraid of a dog, however, it hardly worked.

Well, I'll convince Michi that a cat's also nice.

"It's a lovely dog. May I hold it?"

"Yes, of course. It's a girl." Smiled the young woman and opened the door. The next moment Sejya's arms were full with a whimpering, licking ball of fur. The young man went on his knees and giggled happily. A sound Haruka had never heard of him before.

Suddenly he looks really… friendly…

Friendly? That baka?

Well… at least a little bit more friendlier.

"She's four months old now. She's a shepherd's dog. We got her from a breeder, because he couldn't use her for his breed."

"So you're a little shepherd's dog? Right the one to get together my brothers when I can't find them after a concert." Laughed Sejya and the little dog licked his cheeks even more enthusiastically. "And a girl. Yaten will be pleased. He always wanted to have another female doggy."

"Your first dog was also a girl?" From a safe distance Haruka dared to ask. Sure, that little puppy was kawaii, but still she did not trust it.

"Hai. Yaten loved her. It broke his heart to see her die last year." Sejya's face saddened for a brief moment before he struggled again against a rough, wet tounge.

Last year.

That's when they had to leave their home planet because of Sailor Galaxia.

Haruka knew the story. They all knew since they found out about each other's true identities. Still Sailor Galaxia was not destroyed yet, but her attacks lessened over the past weeks and Sailor Moon was convinced that they would be successful, if only they would stick together. Since that day Sejya and Haruka tried not to kill each other at every opportunity and to unite their powers instead against their new enemies.

Last year.

I am sure not only their dog died that day.

The brother never talked about their departure, not even Yaten who trusted Haruka and Michiru the most of the Three Lights, but the tall blonde suggested that they lost their parents that day. Completely. Without any chance of being reunited with them – as they hoped to be together with Princess Kakyuu again, soon. One day.

"Since that day he's always so sad." Continued the young man and ruffled through soft fur. "I want to see him laugh again, Haruka. Maybe it's not such a good idea, maybe I am really irresponsible and it's the wrong way to adopt a dog right now, in these times." Sejya shrugged his shoulders, still staring directly at the little puppy in his arms. "But I've tried everything during the last year, I couldn't make him laugh again. Maybe this dog's able to do so."

Haruka gulped, blinking. However, the vision did not vanish, a very sad looking Sejya did not disappear suddenly.

Nani?

"Maybe I should leave him in peace, but I guess I can't…" Finally Sejya looked up and Haruka's eyes grew wide as she saw tears sparkling in his. "I can't leave him behind, cause I care for him, Haruka."

"This dog's a girl." Remembered the friendly woman, but Haruka knew that Sejya was not talking about the dog any longer, although he still ruffled furry ears.

I could convince Michi that a cat's also a nice pet.

However, I could also convince her that we could baby sit Yaten's dog first, before we decide for any pet at all.

"I am sure it's the right decision, baka. That dog's a girl and you've already bewitched her with your charm. You can't break her heart, huh? Take her and if you'll have a concert, I am sure Michi or the others will be more than happy to dog-sit her."

Sejya stared at her for a moment in silence, then he nodded, smiling slightly through his tears.

"We'll just have to tell Makoto not to give her any sausages."

"Forget it. They're all spoiling Hotaru, making all my upbringing senseless. Don't you hope to be any more lucky than I."

"Upbringing? You?"

Again they looked at each other, but this time the flashes were gone, a small smile was hidden behind their masks of dislike.

Finally Sejya brought the puppy steadily in his strong arms, rose and turned to the nice woman, smiling charming at her.

"Guess I just fell in love. What do I have to do to get this princess home?"

The young woman blushed deeply, then she showed them to follow her. Haruka almost bumped into her as she stopped dead, clapping her forehead.

"Oh, there's something I've got to tell you before I'll tell you everything about the rules." She said, suddenly looking very guilty. "Gomen ne."

"No problem." Sejya cradled the dog, now looking again like the arrogant singer Haruka started to hate some months ago. Although, now she knew the way he could be.

Maybe that's truly the way he is?

"I'll forgive you." The lead singer bowed slightly and the young woman blushed even deeper and giggled.

That baka?

Haruka growled and stepped provoking back into the main house where they had to sign the application forms and to do all the bureaucratic stuff.

"It's something you have to know about this puppy. Maybe it's not very important for you, but it was important enough for the breeder to abandon her."

"It really is a nice party."

Michi held her summer hat tight while she walked through the green garden. It was a hot day, the sun was shinning, a perfect weather for a birthday party. They did celebrate it in Rei's temple, to be exact, in the garden behind the main temple. Makoto did magic with her cooking skills and Haruka had already seen – much to her own pity – how Minako carried a huge CD player and a microphone with her. Very direct signs telling the tall blonde that she would have to sing karaoke this evening, no matter if she did like it or not.

"Hai…" Haruka hardly listened to her girlfriend. Her thoughts were still at the table where Yaten had sat. With empty eyes he had stared at his birthday cake and thanked everyone with a silent voice. Usagi and the others did not notice it. They were too excited about their birthday cake, every one of them having helped Makoto creating it. Okay, you could hardly read the "Hapy Birthday Yaten" and Rei complained more than once that Usagi could actually not spell a simple word like happy correctly, but they really did their best and were very proud of themselves. No, they did not notice Yaten's dark mood although it was his red-letter day. Not even Tahiki did who was too occupied to solve some mathematical problems with Ami. However, Sejya did. And as Yaten said a weak excuse and left the group to walk under the cherry trees, his older brother followed. Just like Haruka. Maybe she would have never admitted it aloud, but she was worried…

I am only worried about Yaten!

I am surely NOT worried about that baka!

"So when is the big moment to show Yaten his new doggy?" asked Michiru curiously, reaching out to pick some red cherries. She looked beautiful in her white dress and Haruka fought hard against the desire to take her girlfriend and to celebrate her own personal party somewhere else.

"Dunno. She did sleep one hour ago and Sejya did not want to wake her up. Guess we simply have to wait until she's ready to face her new owner." Haruka suggested and held Michiru back as they turned around the corner. Michiru frowned, still chewing two cherries. But she did not need any more explanations as she saw two persons standing opposite under another tree. Yaten's cheeks were as red as the cherries. Tears shimmered in his light green eyes as he looked directly at his older brother.

Haruka could not remember ever having seen Sejya as helpless at that moment. It was clear that he wanted to comfort his little brother. And it was clear that he could not do so. Weakly he tried to embrace his brother, but Yaten only slapped his arms away. Now tears, glittering like crystals in the summer's sun, ran freely over pale cheeks. Although it was a hot day, Yaten was wearing his silver suit. Haruka never asked any further, but she assumed he was in mourning. Their home planet was different, maybe they did wear grey instead of black.

"Just leave me alone." Sobbed the teenager and shook his head as Sejya took a deep breath to replay something, anything. "I'll return as soon as I feel better."

"You won't feel better by just gulping everything."

"So, what should I do then?" Yaten turned around, his light green eyes sparkled angrily. As angrily as neither Haruka nor Michiru would have ever thought he could be. "Shall I walk around like you, grinning like an idiot? Or shall I smile as unconcerned as Tahiki while he solves one senseless mathematic task after another?"

"Try to live again."

"Maybe that's so easy for you, but it's not for me!" However, Yaten did not scream. His fists were clenched, but his voice kept silent. Surely he did not want to disturb Usagi and her friends celebrating only some meters away. "I can't simply forget them… I can't…" Yaten clapped his hands before his face and sobbed even harder. Finally Sejya was able to embrace his smaller brother and this time Yaten did not push him away. Instead Yaten grabbed Sejya's white shirt and cried even louder.

"No one expects you to forget them, little one, never. But they would not have wanted to see you so sad."

Little one?

Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances. It was new for the both of them seeing such a gentle, such an understanding Sejya.

"They're dead, little one." Sejya put his right hand under Yaten's chin and forced him to look straight into dark eyes. "But you are not. Tahiki and I, we're very concerned about you. We don't want you suffering so much." Gently he stroked crystal clear tears away from slightly redden cheeks. "We want to see you laugh again, little one."

Yaten wanted to reply something as something ran barking through the green grass. Haruka jumped aside, almost knocking Michiru over as a big ball of fur ran through her legs.

"Wait!"

The next moment Michiru's summer hat landed on the ground and the sea beauty looked at Tahiki who laid over Haruka. The tall blonde was too stunned from being knocked over by the oldest brother, she did not even complain. Instead she let herself being pulled on her legs again, then all of them turned around to watch the barking fur racing towards Yaten and Sejya.

"Nani?" whispered the teenager and went on his knees as Sejya let him go. "What's that?" The barking fur still ran through the grass, knocking over more than one flower. Soon the fur was dirtied.

"Hey, wild puppy!" shouted Sejya right in time before the doggy could crash into the cherry tree. For a short moment the dog seemed to stand still and only sniffed in the air before she turned around and ran happily towards Sejya.

"Nani?" again Yaten could not find another sentence, suddenly his head was empty. Without thinking much he stretched his hands towards the fur ball. Two dark eyes seemed to look up to him, then a wet nose sniffed at every finger before the doggy let Yaten shuffle soft fur. The next moment Yaten's arms were full with a happily whimpering puppy.

"…"

Now Yaten was speechless. Through his tears he looked up to Sejya who grinned so idiotically down at him.

"Happy birthday, little one." He whispered and shrugged his shoulders a little bit helplessly. As he always did when he was unsure. When he did not know the reaction that could meet him. When he did not know if he was welcomed or not. "I've been to a home for animals with Haruka and I simply fell in love with her."

Yaten's chin dropped and for a moment there was dead silence beneath the cherry trees. Then Michiru's laughter broke it.

"He means the puppy, Yaten." She giggled and petted Haruka's right arm who looked suddenly very angry and embarrassed. "The puppy's female."

"Oh…" Yaten looked blinked and smiled slightly as Sejya understood the double meaning of his last sentence and blushed furiously.

"We thought that you'd like to have a dog again, Yaten." Now Tahiki came over to his little brother and stroked through silver strands. "It won't replace Langa, but I missed the thrill whenever I come home to see whether my books are still okay or if anyone had to eat some pages." Loving he smiled down at his sibling. Then he bowed and ruffled through dark fur. "Her breeder did not want her, because she's almost blind. But I think we'll manage that, right?"

Yaten looked at him, then he nodded. Finally. Smiling.

"Right."

Michiru pulled at Haruka's shirt and pointed her to follow her.

"Why? It's so touching, Michi. I was just considering to make myself some pop corn." Complained the tall blonde, but did as she was told.

"Ruka, you are impossible!" giggled Michiru amused and took her girlfriend's hand to guide her back to the table where the rest of the senshis were still sitting. The first song started, it was audible that Setsuna did not want to sing but had to. Who knew what kind of threat Minako used this time to make all her victims sing.

"Besides, Himme-chan will get hungry soon, as Minako will surely search for you soon."

"Don't remember me." Groaned Haruka and watched Michiru picking some more cherries. One she ate herself, with the other one she fed her girlfriend.

"I am proud of you, Ruka." She whispered and kissed the tall blonde. "I know how much you dislike Sejya, but Yaten looked really happy."

Haruka only shook her head, stealing another cherry from her love. She wanted to say something as they both heard a high voice, laughing happily. A voice they had never heard laughing before. It was accompanied by a begging barking.

Yaten's laughing.

"Let's go back to the others before they'll miss us." Haruka kissed her girlfriend gently, then she took her hand and together they returned to the celebration where Minako pushed a microphone in Haruka's hands and Michiru was suddenly busy to search for a camera to record every single minute.

"It's never too late to try"

Disclaimer:

"Proud" belongs to Heather Small, Sailor Moon & Co. to Takeuchi Naoko.

This story was written exclusively for the Hamena Summer Fanzine, Theme: Puppy Love.

07th April 2003

April Eagle


End file.
